For enjoyment of music in a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle, a list of information of songs, such as their titles and the like, can be displayed on a display device, such as an LCD, installed in the vehicle. On the list, a desired song can be selected.
For enjoyment of music with a mobile music player, a list of information of songs, such as their titles and the like, can be displayed the screen of the mobile music player. On the list, a desired song can be selected.